When in India
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Chichi goes undercover has a harem girl in Karrotto's Harem to save her sister and avenge her parents but she ends up falling in love


When in India  
Author's note: I got the idea for the story while watching an episode of Xena. I just didn't know where to send them. So I sent an e-mail to Lady Bulma. She suggested a few things and one as India. Anyways for this story Chichi will have a younger sister. Also this will have more appreances of the other Z-warriors then my other 'past lifetime fics'. Enjoy!  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi walked into her parents' home she had returned after five years of traveling. But when she entered the house was quite. She set down her bag and drew her daggers she moved silenlty from room to room. When she entered the kitchen she saw a servant in the corner.  
"Livia," Chichi said softly.  
The young slave girl looked up.  
"Oh Lady Chichi I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"What happened?"  
"A few months ago a man came. He said his name was Karrotto. He took your younger sister, your father tried to stop him but Karrotto excuted him. Then he slaughtered your mother. He took your younger sister for his harlem."  
Chichi's eyes got very distant and she stormed out of the house. She ran to the barn and got out a horse she thourgh a saddle and briddle on. Then she took off toward a friend's house. She would get her sister out and kill this Karrotto if it killed her. She stopped at Yamcha's and shouted out to him to get his ass out here.  
Yamcha ran out of the house Bulma trailing behind him.  
"What is Chichi?" Yamcha asked somewhat irrated.  
"Come on we need to go to Master Roshi's."  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain on the way."  
When they arrived at Master Roshi's Tien, Chozu, and Lunch were there. Along with Krillien and 18 (Yeah I know she probaly wouldn't be here if this was the ordinary timeline but deal with it.) Chichi quickly explained the situattion.  
"So this man murdered your parents then took your youger sister for his harlem?" asked 18  
"Yes," said Chichi pacing angerily.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"I have a plan to get into it but I'll need your help."  
"What do we need to do?"  
In two weeks the plan was complete Yamcha and Tien would pose has pirate slave traders. They would try and sell Chichi to this Lord Karrotto. Right now they were waiting in Roshi's living room for the girls. 18, Lunch, and Bulma were helping Chichi into the costume she would be wearing. All the men looked up has they finally entered.  
"Nice nice um nice work," stammered Yamcha gapping at Chichi. Whose face couldn't be seen below the eyes. She had what looked like exotic makeup under the veil which wrapped around the side of her face and covered her hair. They could tell that all her hair was up in several small braids even though most of it was covered. Chichi had a toga over her body so they couldn't see her outfit under it. Her arms were bare except the solid gold bands on her lower arms and the snake band on her upper right arm.  
"Let's go," Chichi said.  
So they set off 18, Bulma, and Lunch followed incase they needed to touch her up or something. The night before the ship reached India's coast, 18 handed her two small daggers she put one in a garter arouynd her thigh making sure that it wouldn't show when the slits in front of the dress shifted when she walked. She put the other daggers or sharp pin in her hair.  
"Are you sure your up to it?" asked 18.  
"Of course I get into Karrotto's harlem I seduce him get him alone in his chamber. Then I kill him release the other girls and save my sister."  
"May the gods be with you then."  
"May I survive this long enough to meet eachother again."  
The friends embraced eachother before turning in.  
Marketplace in India__________________________________________  
"Make it convicing," whispered Chichi to Tien and Yamcha. Has they neared the slave trader.  
Yamcha nodded slightly and shoved her forward. "Forward Harlot," he said.  
Chichi turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. Then she turned her head to the man at the wooden table. The man looked up and saw Tien and Yamcha who looked like pirate slave traders.  
"How much for this winch?" demanded Tien.  
The man stood up and started circling Chichi looking her up and down. "I suspect quite alot of money certainly more then four haundred dinars (dinars are what they used in ancient Greece I believe now if they used it in India or not I don't know) more if Lord Karrotto buys her. Which I suspect he will. If not either his twin or older brother will." He looks up at Yamcha and Tien.  
Then he ripped the toga and viel off her head. Yamcha nad Tien couldn't surpress their gasp of shock. The toga had hide a tight top that showed some cleavage and showed must of her stomach. The skirt was long and had two slits on either side in front. The matrial was pure white accented by a fold chain with small coins dangling from it. Her hair had been pulled into several small braids. She had exotic make up on. She also had designs drawn around her stomach above the belt. "I suspect you'll get a fine price for her," said the man. "You can describe her yourselves after all (smirks) you probaly know her talents better then I."  
Chichi joined a group of other women behind a platform. While she was walking to the end of the line she heard them whispering about her.  
"Competion."  
"She going to be sold to a wealthy man."  
"Karrotto will buy her."  
"No he won't Turlus will."  
Chichi sat at the end of the line calmly.  
"Why were you sold?" asked a timid young girl.  
"I was caputered along with my sisters," Chichi lied, well not really Chichi really was captured with her "sisters" but she and her amazon sisters had escaped. That was why she took so long coming home. Some of her mother's tribe had come and taken Chichi so she could rule in her mothers abscence. But that's not important.  
"You know," said another girl. "I might do better if Raditus buys me."  
"Why?" asked the younger girl.  
"You see where I come from man are always drunk however there are some men that don't drink. So it's a toss up between being beaten or being preganant all the time."  
"Then why would you want to be in a harlem?" asked Chichi. "After all if you go into a harlem you'll surely be preganant often."  
"YOU GIRL!" shouted a male voice.  
Chichi stood up and walked over to Tien.  
"Try and find this Karrotto when my turn comes up," she whispered.  
Tien nodded stiffly. Then has the man and Yamcha walked up he pushed her onto the stage in front of the crowd. Then Tien walked down the side into the crowd.  
Chichi stummbled onto the platform, were a crowd had gathered around it. Several men whistled in apparition. Yamcha stood next her with the man.  
"Yamcha the pirate will give you details on this fine young creature," the man said.  
Yamcha cleared his throat a began. "My name is Yamcha the pirate. I travel far and wide looking for young maidens and virgins just waiting for plucking. This tasty morsal is Chichi an amazon queen. No man has yet to touch her. Fierce, wild, strong, spirited, independent, and untamed by any man. Deadly when defending an amazon sister. The pleasures she could give a man are unimaginable to any man. So I will start the bidding at tweenty five dinars."  
Chichi silently watched Tien has he wondered the crowd whenever the auctioner said the name Karrotto which seemed to be quite alot in diffrent directions. 'What's going on,'thought Chichi bewilldred. 'This is so confusing which is the real Karrotto. Wait hhhhhhmmmmmmmm very clever Karrotto very clever.'  
"Sold to Lord Karrotto for five haundred dinars."  
Later that day_______________________________________________  
Chichi walked into a big bathhouse with other girls her age. She looked around before removing the sheet wrapped around her body and seattling into the great bath with four other girls. Chichi moved over to one a woman that looked like she had come from the some part of Japan.  
"Hi," Chichi said gently."What's your name?"  
"Lu," said the young woman.  
"My name is Chichi. Do you know of a young woman named Diana have you ever heard of her?"  
Lu looked around uncomfortably,"It's forribdian to talk about the other wives."  
"Will he spank us?" asked another girl.  
"You'll be tortured beaten then raped by a gaurd then sent into a cell to die."  
"Um never mind."  
Chichi moved to the other side of the bath to another girl. The girl looked sad.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yes I'm fine I'm just thinking of my love back home."  
"Just keep thinking of him and you'll survive these dreaded days," Chichi said kindly. 'And when I kill Karrotto I'll make sure you get back together with him.'  
Later that night______________________________________________  
Chichi and the other girls were lead into a large room. Filled with pillows, drapes, couches, tables, and other things. Chichi followed the other girls to one edge of the room near a platform. Chichi studied the platform tring not to look like she was doing so. The platform had a canopy that had drapes flowing from the rods. Chichi noticed that there was an elegant couch surronded by pillows. But what drew her attention the most was the man reclineded on the couch.  
She narrowed her eyes studying him. He seemed like if he were to stand up he'd be quite tall. His eyes and wild hair were both black has black if not blacker then hers. He was well muscled she noticed. He also had a tail!? 'What sort of person had a tail?' she thought.  
"That's Lord Karrotto," whispered Lu.  
Chichi remained silent her eyes lost focus and Chichi suddenly felt her heart race when he looked over at her. Then their eyes meet and Chichi forgot her angry at him for the murder of her sister of her family. All she rembered was how deep his eyes were and how wonderful it felt to drown in them.  
Chichi was straing straight into Karrotto's eyes when Lu knudged her side. Causing Chichi to come back to realality she jerked her eyes away staring at the wall in front of her.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto was still staring at the young woman. Her eyes were has dark has the night at midnight with no moon. Same with her hair. He motioned to one of his men and whispered something to him. The man nodded and spoke.  
"You girl!"  
Chichi looked back in surprise. "Yes," she said carefully.  
"Tonight after the evening meal you will entertain Lord Karrotto and his guests with a dance. If you please him you might just become his number one wife. Has the number one wife you will bear his aire."  
Karrotto watched the young woman's face who seemed to be frozen in shock.  
'She's certainly pretty enough,' he thought. 'I wouldn't mind her in bed with me even if she can't dance. However it would be a bonus if she couldn't. Yes she will be my number one wife. The mother of my aire. She will be mine and nothing or no one can do anything about it. Not even my own brothers certainly not my twin brother.'  
Later that day before the evening meal_____________________________  
Lu helped Chichi prepare for her dance. Lu made her makeup more exotic then when she had first arrived. The purple silk that clothed her was in two pieces. The top covered what was needed. while the silk was much like her white skirt she had worn before. With a veil on her head and over her face.  
'They expect a performance,' Chichi thought. 'I'll give them a performance they will never forget. Then when we are alone I will slaughter him and find my sister. Yet strangely when I looked into his eyes I didn't see the eyes of a murder.'  
After the evening meal_________________________________________  
Chichi walked to the medial of the room. She closed her eyes and relaxed, then she opened them and waited for the music to begin.  
______________________________________________________  
Karrotto watched the young woman intently whom he had learned was named Chichi. The sway of her slender body got his attention he kept his eyes on her hips. When the dance was over Karrotto nodded and several men surronded Chichi one tapped her lightly somewhere on her back and then Chichi collapsed into unconssicusness.  
Karrotto walked into his sleeping chambers, and saw the woman named Chichi still unconssicus on his bed. He heard her moan and moved more quickly to her side. He got on the bed and croached beside her. Seperating his legs with her body. When she awoke she rose slightly and stopped her face inches from Karrotto's.  
"Hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm," said Karrotto looking her body over. "You look more delicous up close."  
Chichi slammed her palm under his chin. Karrotto allowed his chin to snap back in surprise. Chichi slide one of her legs out from under his body and kicked him in the side. Causing Karrotto to roll over onto his back. Chichi straddled him and whipped the small dagger from her hair. Leveling it at his throart.  
"Is that what you said to my sister?"she snarled.  
"Who?" asked Karrotto.  
"My sister Diana she looks exactly like me but smaller in built. Did you rape her then murder her like my parents? Did you hope to do the same with me?"  
Karrotto stared up in shock at her angery face. 'So,' he thought.'I was right she does have spirit. But what does she mean her sister?'  
Karrotto looked up at Chichi and smirked. Causing her to jab the daggermore sharply at him cutting the skin slightly.  
"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about," said Karrotto.  
"What!?" Chichi said in shock.  
"I think you have me confused with someone else."  
"No you're lying!"  
"No I'm not. Besides I have no reason to."  
"SHUT UP!" Right now Chichi was close to tears.  
Karrotto looked up sadly and noticed that tears were running silently down her face. Strangly Karrotto felt pity for her. He reached up gentley and brushed the tear away. Immedailty he felt a surge. Then he saw them together in diffrent clothes. She was in a royal gown and he was in some strange armor. 'A past life?' he wondered to himself.  
"Who are you?" whispered Chichi.  
Karrotto gentley detached the dagger from her hand and threw it into the wall. Then he sat up and took Chichi tearstained face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "You're soulmate," he whispered.  
"No," Chichi whispered.  
"Yes,"  
Chichi moved off him and started slincking off the bed away from him."No."  
Karrotto reached for her and grabbed her arms pulling her into his embrace. Chichi suddenly panicked this was going how she planned. This couldn't be happening Chichi started struggling wildly. Karrotto growled in irratation and flipped over so she was under him. That didn't help much. He grabbed her face and forced his lips onto hers. Then the link opened completely. He saw the other lives they had together. He felt the nights they spent together. He felt warm and desire start to move through him. He moved to her neck Chichi stopped struggling and sighed softly sniffling every so often.  
Karrotto started nipping her neck gently. 'Don't worry Chichi when this is over I'll help you find who murdered your family and together we will destory them.'  
'Why are you doing this?'  
'We are soulmates.'  
Chici sobbed then she gave into him has his hands moved over her stomach. He removed the top of the dancing girl outfit. Started to caress her there Chichi sighed tears still streaming down her face but her sobbing ceased. She wrapped her arms around his back up his shoulders. Brining their bodies closer together. Karrotto looked up and raised his ki so that the torches blew out and darkness descended. The darkness was only broken by cries of estasy.  
Chichi awoke entangled in Karrotto's arms, she looked around disoriented. She sat up and slipped out of Karrotto's embrace. Then she gathered her clothes from the floor and was about to put them on when she felt arms embrace her. She turned around in his arms and looked at him, Karrotto croached and lifted her into his arms and carried her to a corner in the room. He used his ki to blow aside the curtains and entered. He sighed has he felt the warm damp air from the bath hit him. He looked down at the bath which was quite large.  
Karrotto lowered Chichi onto one of the steps in the bath. He then croached down grabbed the side and lept into gently causing the water to splash ever so slightly onto the wood around it. He strolled toward her and pulled her into his embrace kissing her on the side of the mouth. He wrapped her arms around his waist. Pressing them closer together. Karrotto tilted her head up with one hand while his tail stroked her thigh. Chichi leaned forward has their lips meet.  
Karrotto immediately took possation of her mouth. She sighed has his hands slide down her side and cupped her buttocks picking her off her feet crushing their bodies together. Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling them closer.  
'We will clean up first,' whispered Karrotto into her mind. 'Then we will put together a plan to save your sister.'  
Chichi looked into his eyes and smiled before she nodded her head. Then they pulled apart has Karrotto reached over the side for the bar of soap and started washing her. Chichi took it from him when he had finished and started washing him.  
Later that day______________________________________________  
Chichi was in a similar outfit she had on last night has she reclined on the pillows near the couch in which Karrotto reclined on. She was on her side propped up on one of her elbows. Her other arm resting on her side. Karrotto lay on his side has well his head resting in one of his hands the other infront of him. He looked up when the door opened and his brothers walked in.  
"Raddittus."  
"Karrotto."  
"Turlus."  
"Karrotto. Who's the girl?"  
"My wife."  
"Oh really then who are the others?"  
"Just women."  
It was then that Karrotto looked up and noticed that there were two women with them one looked like a younger version of Chichi.  
Chichi looked up when she felt Karrotto tap her shoulder lightly with his foot. She gasped softly to herself when she saw her sister standing next to Turlus. 'Diana,' she thought. She was comforted when she felt Karrotto wrap his tail around her arm.  
"So Karrotto," smirked Turlus. "Does your wife dance?"  
Karrotto looked at him blankly. 'Well Chichi,' he asked.  
'I have an idea,' came her reply. 'Tell them I wll dance has entertainment. Leave the rest to me.'  
'You put those daggers back in didn't you?'  
All he got was silent laughter.  
"My wife will dance for your enjoyment," Karrotto said outloud.  
Chichi stood up while Turlus and Raddittus took places on couches near the platform. Diana lay at Raddittus side on the pillows by the couch. While the other woman lay down at Turlus's feet on the pillows by the couch he reclined on. Chichi waited for the music to begin.  
When it did she started swaying her hips and started moving her arms. She arched her back so her long black hair swept the floor. Her arms rose above her body moving them in the air. She straigtened back up again and moved into the splits curling one leg behind her and the other in front. She started moving the upper part of her body. Arms bent palms flat toward the heavens. She then raised both her arms straight upand bent her body to the side. She then rose up and moved around the room one arm raised and level with her shoulder. The other at her side she moved in a wide circle an inch within reach of Turlus and Raddittus. She moved back to the center again and she knelt before Karrotto her upper section moving to the right and left. Her legs were spread apart and her eyes had a dangerous glint in them, she was smiling darkly. Karrotto smirked down at her. He felt more aroused when she had a dangerous glint in her eyes then when she had that hardcore determiantion in her eyes last night. Her smile got more wicked when she looked into his eyes and knew what she saw there. She nodded slightly agreeing with him at his thoughts. Then she arched her back and laid her back on the ground her arms outstrechted, has the music ended.  
Everyone was to busy looking at Chichi to notice that Turlus and Raddittus were dead.  
Chichi stood perfectly still has the servants put on her wedding garements. She was nervous she had never meet this Goku. So she didn't know his temperment. Now that Karrotto eas free she had hoped to talk her father out of the marriage. So that she could marry him. But he refused so Chichi was stuck marring a man she had never meet. She sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. She was two months pregnant and she wouldn't even be marrying the father of her child. She closed her eyes fell to her knees and wept.  
Later that day_____________________________________________  
Chichi walked forward her head bowed. But when a famillar hand reached for hers she looked up.  
"Karrotto,"she whispered amazed.  
Karrotto just smiled at her thourgh the entire cermony. They couldn't take their eyes off eachother. At the end of the service in the privacy of the convoyance. That took them to the wedding celebration he drew her up into his arms and kissed her. When they parted she smiled at him.  
"But how," she asked.  
"My father was a wealthy merchant so upon my freedom I inherited his estate and all that he owned. Since my older brothers are dead." He then placed a hand on her stomach. "It's a boy."  
She looked at him in shock he just smiled and kissed her again.  
A week later_________________________________________  
Bulma was pacing when the servants stopped to pickup another fold of cloth. She did this in between her clothes being put on and her hair being put up. This made getting her ready very diffucult.  
"HOW DARE HE," she fumed. "HOW DARE HE PROMISE ME TO A PRINCE. ONLY TO GAIN MORE FOR HIS BUSSINESS. i WON'T HAVE IT. I'LL KILL MYSELF TONIGHT. THAT WILL SHOW HIM. I WON'T BEHANDED TO ANYONE. I'D PRE PREFER VEGGITTA THE FATH the father of my child."  
Then Bulma broke down and wept.  
"My lady," soothed one of the servants. "Please don't cry you'll ruin your makeup."  
Bulma slowly stopped crying then she stood still has they finished.  
Later that day_____________________________________  
Bulma stalked toward the alter still furious.. So furious she didn't notice the man waiting for her. He smirked has he watched her angery face. When he reached for her hand. She finnally registered him.  
"Veggitta!" she exclaimed.  
Veggitta laughed softly before kissing her on the nose. They gazed at eachother the entire cermony. After the service in their bedchambers.  
"How?"she asked.  
"I am a prince of Germany my father was a king. When he died I was captured. Then I was trained as a gladdiator in Rome. Then they transfered me here. Now I am free and I can become king with you by my side. Then they kissed.  
THE END 


End file.
